Inception ON HIATUS
by Tsuruga-Ryuuki
Summary: What if the one thing you lived for left you? What would you do then? I know what I would do... I know what I did. I sang. My first long fanfiction! Please read! E&B. Rated M for language and dark themes later.
1. Hannah Of Montana

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Hannah Montana**

**Hannah Of Montana**

**BPOV**

It has been one year. ONE WHOLE FREAKING YEAR since "_they_" left. With me here, depressed as ever. One would have thought that at least after a year, my depression would have faded. It was starting to get unhealthy. For me... for my family... for my beloved fans.

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, the famous (I have no intention of bragging... just so you know) who goes by the name "Hannah Montana" for stage purposes and maintenance of privacy.

Strange pseudonym right? Well, everything has a reason. Mine might be considered lame by some but makes sense to me. So it just happens that once, while backpacking with my mom across the states, we had landed in Montana. While our stay there, we discovered a small yet dense forest park. Crazy Renee thought that hiking in there might be fun, so as usual I went along with the idea. It was very close to the city, but my mom, the goddess of navigation (notice the sarcasm?) led us to the heart of the woods (now I really wouldn't call them woods, it was more like a sanctuary minus the dangerous animals), where we had to scream out for help. There a forest ranger by the name of Hannah came to our rescue.

Ever since, I stopped getting along with Renée's crazy ideas. And for this valuable lesson I am eternally grateful to Hannah of Montana 'cause she explained to me that forests like these might seem harmless, but in reality were full of creatures that could harm us to an extent which is hazardous. She was my rescuer from mom's crazy ideas (and trust me on this... when I say her imaginative ideas are harmful, I call it an understatement...)

Around two months after my break-up with Ed-_him_, I was so heartbroken that I started writing songs. Usually all my songs some how revolved around my amazing time with _them_ or only _him_, for the matter. Quite a few of them were about the after math of the break-up.

It was then; I realized that these songs were my form of escape from my excruciating reality. After that realization, I didn't wait another sloppy second... I went to LA for my "big break". Figuring that if songs were what it took to give me pleasure, might as well make a career out of it.

At my first audition itself I got signed. For sealing the deal, I had to get a stage name... well, it wasn't compulsory as such, but if I gave my real name, privacy would have been an impossibility. I had asked the producers a day's time to select one.

As I headed to my temporary home, a cheap motel, I thought that if I already had this contract in hand, it might be a good thing to shift to a nice, and large hotel. Although I would have been able to go to a good hotel at the first itself, while passing this motel's name and shifted here. It's name was "the Carlyle". From what I've seen off the net, this one is nothing compared to the one in New York. But even the name satisfies me saying that a name like that exists.

As I was getting ready for bed, after having a tiring yet one of the most successful days of my life, decided to call mom to tell her the news, it was after the talk with her that the inspiration to my new name hit me.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Hey mom, I've got news fo..."_

"_Listen baby, could you hold for a sec?"_

"_Um__, sure."_

"_..."_

"_Mom? You there?"_

"_Finally!" she exclaimed on the phone._

"_MOM! Is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, yeah Hun... everything's just fine. Hey, you remember that amazing place we had been to earlier...in Montana? Well, I went there again and guess who I bumped into?"_

"_Who mom?"_

"_Hannah!"_

_WHAT? "As in Hannah of Montana, the forest ranger?"_

"_Yup!" she said, stressing on the 'p'._

"_Could you first please tell me what your dong in Montana again, first... then give me Hannah's number so that I could talk to her as well? And don't stop after that 'cause I have some awesome news."_

"'_Kay girl, one by one. I again backpacking, just that this time its only in Montana and also that Phil's accompanying me. About the second one, I'm going to have dinner with Hannah very soon. In fact, I'm at her house right now and she's in her kitchen, finishing up with the cooking. And thirdly, what about the oh-so-amazing news?"_

"_I GOT SIGNED!"_

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_Nope."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Please could I tell this to Hannah?"_

"_Sure, sure," Hmm, when did mom get the "Jacob style"?_

"_Hang on a sec," she continued._

"_..."_

"_Hello?" a voice that I long missed, said._

"_Hey Hannah, you probably don't remember me but..."_

"_Are you stupid?" she interrupted, "'course I remember y'all! Y'all were the only ones to EVER get lost in that forest park!"_

"_Hey, in my defense, my mom was navigating for us!"_

"_Exactly why today I'm going to try to tame that monster of a mother that you have!"_

"_Hey, I heard it!" I heard distinctly._

"_Anyways, what news do you have for me? Your mother looks quite excited over here."_

"_Well," I started, "recently I thought of going for a singing career, so a few days back, I flied to LA to try my luck and guess what? I GOT SIGNED!"_

"_Good going girl! I'm very hungry and also am very eager to scold her about wandering off."_

"_If you do that, you'll be my hero, like, forever!" _it was then that the idea struck me_._

"_Hmmm... Hannah... well for my contract, I need a stage name and I would like to ask you something about it..."_

"_Go ahead, love."_

"_Hannah of Montana, what do you think of 'Hannah Montana' my stage name?"_

_There was some silence for a while, then..._

"_Oh My GOD! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Are you serious? I love it! Ohmygod!"_

_I laughed, "No problemo! I got to go right now, can I get your number please? I like you and I wanna be in touch."_

"_Sure, my number is xx__**(put your number over here)**__xx"_

"_Good night, Hannah of Montana!"_

" _G'night Hannah AND Montana!"_

"_Touché"_

_*FLASHBACK*_

That was the story of my name. The story of my love? I have none.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Click that lovely hyper-link! <strong>


	2. A Dose of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Hannah Montana**

**BPOV**

**A Dose of the Past**

When I first started writing songs, almost immediately learnt how to play the guitar. Within two months of intense practice, I could beat any musical (guitar) prodigy.

As I started with song writing, I would always, somehow think about my time with Ed-_him_. The first song I wrote was about my encounter with _him_. Later, when I got a tune for it to go with, it was pretty slow, but the music of the acoustic glided along with the words. The lyrics were along the lines of how, "I was enchanted to meet you".

**(The song is 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. For lyrics and video, go on my profile)**

Though my first proper encounter with _him_ was in the Biology lab, around a week after my arrival, the time in the cafeteria also meant a lot to me considering the fact that my subconscious mind had made the decision for me then and there.

My first few songs revolved only around _him_. The time we met, the first 'almost like a date', the prom, my birthday and others. The second one was the about the time of my prom. How it had turned to be a fairytale. It was then that I realized how good it was and had been... it was just too good to be true.

The song about the prom basically describes how it all was a fairytale, that my prince charming didn't care what I wore or whether I had a cast on. He just cared about me...

**(Song is 'Today was a fairytale' by Taylor Swift. Lyrics and video on my profile)**

The next one was about my short period with _him_ between my birthday and the day that he left. I mostly, even now, think that it was my fault that I never told him that every relationship has its hitches, and that every rose has its thorn.

**(Song is 'Every rose has its thorn' by Miley Cyrus. Lyrics and video on my profile)**

After quite a few more of happy-go-lucky songs, it was inevitable that I went on to the part that _he_ left. Mostly I avoided songs related to the time after he left. Nothing was worth any amount of emotional breakdowns... there was one song that described me after _he_ left.

**(Song is 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavigne. Lyrics and video on my profile)**

At that time, I never knew that these pieces of my creation, imagination... my heart, would ever be released, yet they never ever, not once, described my exact condition as though I _he _would ever listen to them. I didn't want _him_ to know _**how much he broke me.**_

Sometimes, my mind wanders off thinking about the time that _James_ bit me... the pain I felt, but for my now-non-existent-love, would go through it all over again. Again, the original piece was improvised to make it sound mundane and something considered very nonchalant when heard but to me, someone who knows the real meaning of the song... its as emotional and deep as a song can go.

**(Song is 'Again' by Natasha Bedingfield. Lyrics and video on my profile) **

Usually all my songs were on impulse and once I started, I would wait even for hours, if needed but would always would finish it somehow. Once, I was sleeping, and for the first time in a month, I didn't have a nightmare, it was almost as though _he _was right there, watching me, helping me cope. I woke up, it was unnatural that all of a sudden my nightmares just disappear. And all though the nightmares were painful, they were the only reminder that _he _existed. He was true to his words, at least in his point of view... it indeed was like he **never** existed. He couldn't stop my so-called-friends, Charlie, _Billy_, and others to stop talking about their sudden 'disappearance'.

My first nightmare-less night, started with depression. Would I really get over him? Would I really fall in love again...? That night was a very big night for me... I made progress that I never expected. I started to say _his _name without any hesitation...in my head at least. Hey, no judging, it reeeally IS a big thing! Well anyways, that night, I really believed that Edward (see I told you!) would never come back. For me, I would capture every moment in lyrics. This moment needed its own song, and, well, as I said, once I start, I never stop! I made myself a cup of coffee. By the time I took my coffee, only one verse was left. Till the time I finished my mug, I was over the moon high (almost like Alice!)**(and seriously, that happens, at least to my one friend)**. and in my "coffee high" the last verse turned out to be hopeful, saying that the boy actually comes back to the girl.

**(Song is 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus. Lyrics and video on my profile)**

The morning next, I went through the song and actually thought it was good. It didn't seem at all like some thing written in the middle of the night, under the influence of coffee. Well those were the inspiration to my first few emotional songs. For a while I also went through a stage of pop songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Click that lovely hyper-link! <strong>


	3. Back to Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Hannah Montana **

**Back to Reality**

**BPOV**

Nowadays, it has become almost natural to wake up and find that Edward's gone. I finally had started accepting the fact that I was no more than a plaything to him… a distraction….a puny human who can be considered almost nothing in any vampire's life. A few months after my audition, I had moved permanently to Los Angeles. After my move to LA, a few weeks later, my album "Fearless" released. All the songs in the album were about my stages, before and after Edward left.

After the album life was different…. Hectic. Pictures for the promos, concerts and interviews…..the list goes on and on. But it was nice hectic. One, because it took my mind off Edward. Two, because almost as soon as it released Hannah was in the game. Album cd's were sold like burgers in MacDonald's! And my fans were adorable. Some of them are over-obsessed but finally they were indeed very nice.

Right now, I'm heading toward downtown LA for a concert….which is there at 6 'o' clock…what time is it right now? Its 7 in the MORNING! Why do I have to go early? Tell me how much time you have...I'll list the reasons...

1. for rehearsals

2. sound check for the band

3. for stage lighting and decorating

4. for the background dancers and singers

5. to give them time to work magic on my face...in other words MAKE UP!

6. and TO BE CONTINUED...

.

.

.

.

.

**EPOV **

**(Surprised? Well, I love Edward a bit too much not to mention)**

A run-in with the Past

It has been eleven months, 28 tries to escape Alice and too many second to count since I last saw my love.

Who would even try to escape Alice? That too 28 TIMES? Yeah, that idiot's me! Every time I would remember something too much about Bella, I would get depressed, and try to go to the Volturi to escape the pain. Alice would see the decision, and come to stop me saying that it is an irrational thought considering the fact that I was the one who ditched her in Forks. In the first month itself I had tried at least 7 times. After that for a while, I had stopped, but then Emmett, who was suffering a serious case of withdrawal symptoms... from Bella, started to think about her, a lot. His condition improved marginally. But mine deteriorated more than imaginable. It was then that I decided that it was time that I check Bella's progress. We had shifted to LA, just as Carlisle had told the doctors in Forks. We chose this place since, Bella would definitely think that we would not come here, due to the sun and hence, running into her was almost impossible.

By the time I reached her house, she was already asleep. Her sleep seemed to be dreamless. For a moment I thought that she smiled. I was happy to see that... at least it seemed as though she had already gotten over me. About a split second later the smile disappeared and she shot up and out of her bed. It was still pretty dark, so she couldn't see me. She went to her desk while I hid near the closet where spotting me would be pretty impossible. She sat down and got a small pad out. As soon as she got a pen in her hand, she started to write something **(Song : 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus). **From where I was standing I could see and hear her pretty well. While writing, she started humming an unfamiliar tune...as though...as though SHE was composing it. SHIT! Was it a song? Bella started song writing? When? After about ten minutes she went down. I immediately went to the table and read through the lyrics.

_OH MY GOD!_ She was good. As in REALLY good. She was amazing but I really didn't like the theme. She was talking about me! The goodbye I gave. The pain I gave. As I heard someone coming up, I thought it was a good chance to escape and I fled.

While going back I thought through it. Was the pain so unbearable that she started to write songs about it?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Click that lovely hyper-link! <strong>


	4. What the Hell is happening?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Hannah Montana**

**What the Hell is happening?**

**EPOV**

Currently, we (as in the Cullen's and I) were waiting for Tanya. She called us a few days ago saying that she had some BIG news for us. Alice knew, but was blocking me out because Tanya requested to do so. She should be arriving in the next 3-2-1 and...

"Heya darling cousins! How you doing?"

"Hello Tanya. It's nice to see you after such a long time. How are the others?"

"Well, Dr. Cullen. It's long since I last saw you too! The others are just fine. You looking good, if not better!"

_If Carlisle could blush then he would have been tomato red... just like Bella!_ exclaimed Emmett.

At that, I couldn't just stand there any more looking helpless. I had to go. This was the thousandth time I had heard her name today. God knows why, everyone was thinking only about her... as though they were worried that she wasn't in Forks anymore but right here in LA! It was pretty impossible, if you ask me.

Alice saw my decision of leaving and visiting Bella. She almost immediately intercepted, saying, "no Edward. It's fruitless. She doesn't reside in Forks any more." It was then that she realized what she said.

"Ali, out, NOW!"

"Yes Sir."

Quite a few of the onlookers snickered at Alice's actions. Alice, who looked like a student who just broke a very important rule was going to the principal. As she went out, I followed her.

We went out of ear shot. She sped up and told me to wait right where I was. She went even further and a touch away from my hearing range. About 5.71 minutes later she came rushing tome and started talking like a Chinese bullet train **('cause its now the fastest)**. I could barely catch anything.

"Sorry Edward. Honestly, I didn't mean to but in the few months that we were with her, I had become a bit too attuned to her. I would say that after Jazz and you, she might be that next in the list. A moth after we left, all of a sudden she suddenly had her future shifted. Up until then, she was planning to be a literature teacher and then all of a sudden it shifted to her moving to LA and that too she hadn't yet decided, that decision was actually taken about four months after we left. I swear that after that, till now I didn't peak at all in her future. I swear on my already dead mother!"

"Chill Alice, it's completely understandable and actually I haven't called you here..."

"Whoa Eddie, are you embarrassed? My my! The world is changing!"

"Shut up and don't you dare mention that I let YOU call me by that horrendous name!"

"OK! But can you reach the point where you tell me why we're here?"

"I really wanted to go and check on her but since she's right here in LA... Wait a second! She's HERE? Why didn't you tell me?"

"That is because you told me not to _see_ her and so I figured that I might as well hide it from you. Now can you please tell me about the other thing?"

"Fine, subject dropped for now but we ARE going to talk about it later! Now about the other thing... since I can't go right there and see her, could you please tell me how she is? Did she find some one new?"

"One, at times she's happy and is extremely sad at others. I just now am getting a feeling that she is overwhelmed... You know what? What I did was wrong so I'm going to make it up to you. What do you like the most, after Bella...? Music. You interested in a concert for tomorrow? Don't bother answering it because I know you're going to say yes and guess what? You're going to love it!"

"OK pixie lets go back and see what Tanya has in store for us"

_Oh nothing much! She just got a mate... FINALLY! At least NOW she'll leave you alone!_

"Thank god! That is what you we're hiding from me all month?"

"Yup!"

"What and ever!"

.

.

.

.

.

When Alice and I entered the house every one momentarily stopped working. Why? Because in the past year this was the first time I fully laughed. What she was talking about was just too funny to ignore.

As we had neared the threshold, Alice started to talk about Tanya's mate's misfortune...the points she came up with were hilarious.

As soon as we entered he house, Alice screamed, "Hola people! Keep your schedules free for today, we are going to the concert of a certain 'Hannah Montana', she is very well known and I myself had to wait for a week to get the tickets. Well, first I was going to go myself but I wanted a whole V.I.P section out of seven others for privacy purposes. Since I've to make up to my darling brother, I have to take him along and thought that if he's coming then might as well invite y'all all. Wanna come?"

"We're in", said Rose.

"So are we", said Carlisle.

"Um Alice, is it fine if I come? My plane is there for tomorrow..."Tanya asked.

"Why not? The more the merrier! OK then, please wear something that goes with your mate. Those single...for now, do whatever you want to but look jaw-dropping."

"Alice... Won't be a bit too conspicuous?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope! The V.I.P. boxes have only the rich ones... and every one there will judge by the looks."

"OK then."

"Concert's in an hour's time. Be ready."

_EDDIE! Don't look in mine or Jazz's mind...go hunting for now."_

By the time she finished, I was out of the hearing range.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

APOV (Alice)

"He's out! We got one hour guys! Please make this that best day for him! Although it has been his fault Bella is not with us any more...he really did it with the best intentions... yesterday it was Bella's birthday. Does any one know where he went?"

There was a moment of silence from the Cullen's.

"Exactly," Alice continued, "he searched hard for a meadow just like the one in Forks and do you know what he did there? Huh? No answer? Well he cried as hard as a vampire can... Why? 'Cause all this time, all his siblings, his own parents thought it was his own fault that they couldn't meet and wish Bella as reluctant she was to hear it," at that every one chuckled but they realized the magnitude of the problem and accusation. Esme was so sorry that she herself was softly sobbing.

Emmett hadn't been himself for the past year. No one else was either. But he changed the most. He no more played with his food, he no more called me "shortie" or "pixie"...HE NO MORE JOKED! With the others, the change was subtle, but it was definitely there. Carlisle stayed longer in the hospital, Rosalie cared lesser about herself, Esme had done more gardening than any other person. I? I stopped going to the mall! The mall reminded me too much about shopping for Bella. Jasper was eternally sorry and guilty, because of the birthday party incident and every time he would see any one's broken any thing, he would be reminded of the accident. I tried to loosen his guilt but he just wouldn't budge. Finally when Edward explained every thing to him, the levels came down...barely.

Edward was a different story

MEANWHILE...

BPOV

"We're on in exactly one hour. Hannah... one run-through. P-R-O-N-T-O... Pronto!"

**After half an hour of rehearsals**

"OK Hannah... its simple today. Some meet and greet for a fan competition. Signing for 30 minutes and then there are these seven VIP boxes to go to and meet them coz most of them are important producers and directors. One of them wants you in his up coming film. You OK with that?" asked my manager AKA publicist, Destiny. How apt of a name, Destiny Hope Cyrus, that girl shines with those qualities. Over the time she had also become my best friend. She even knew about Edward... obviously after I told her!

"Sure, sure! I have to go and get dressed. See ya soon."

"Do well and don't dress in dish rags!"

"Miles, you know that I look good in those, might as well show the world my beauty!" I teased. She smiles sooooo much that every one started to call her smiley... evolved to Miley from where I call her Miles... Oooooh did I mention? She also helps me sometimes in the song writing. That girl has a talent. Man, she's got an amazing voice and plays the piano AND writes songs. But she hates the publicity riffraff and hence became my shadow.

"Shut up! No need to tell that to the world!" even at that she smiled!

"OK now shoo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! How is it going till now? if any one has any suggestions as to any songs Bella should "write" please PM them to me! And also please review! It upsets me that so many of you are reading it but none are commenting. :(<strong>


	5. How is that even POSSIBLE?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Hannah Montana.**

* * *

><p><strong>How is that even POSSIBLE?<strong>

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>"And go...NOW!" Miley screamed in my ear. As I climbed on the stage, just as any other concert, adrenaline was pumping through my blood. I was shy before but now, I can't live without my crowds. As I went up there, I heard chants of my name. I was lucky considering the fact that no one ever came to know about my life before he fame.<p>

When I reached up, I had a strange feeling that Edward was watching me. Ridiculous considering the fact that LA is sunny and the sun and vampires aren't really the best of friends. I had started with a song I had recently written. Its name was "Story of the lamb and the lion".

**Story of the lamb and the lion**

Time has passed by, you're still a part.

Had broke me down. You never left my mind

But I'm not gonna cry anymore

I'm gonna forget about you

Cuz I'm so done with you

Ch:

Said I am your lamb

And you are my mighty lion.

But I know I'm not your princess nor are you're my prince charming

I'm so happy you are gone out of my life

Cuz I'm gonna find someone that actually treats me well.

Your gone, broke my heart

You know what?

I just don't care enough

I hope your princes some ice queen,

Pale as dead, leggy, Blondie

Some Victoria secret model wannabe

Ch:

Said I am your lamb

And you are my mighty lion.

But I know I'm not your princess nor are you're my prince charming

I'm so happy you are gone out of my life

Cuz I'm gonna find someone that actually treats me well.

Bridge

Thought you're the one for me

But I'm so better of you

You may have legally blondes wrapped around your arms

But you know what?

You can't have me.

I'm too good for you

So go to hell along with your silver Volvo!

**(It's an original song made by my friend, Scarlett Roses, if you want to check it out again, its posted as a story)**.

As I finished up, my nose was flaring with some unknown anger wondering if Edward really might be with some blonde.

As my other songs came on, my anger subdued. It was rather needed because it was now time for my last song. My fans were lovely and were pretty close to me in a non-romantic way, hence the song was a perfect... it was the song I had written in my coffee high **(Clue: it's "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus)**. As I finished, tears were prickling from my eyes. They were "weird tears". They were happy tears because of my awesome fans and sad because of the thought of Edward and his abrupt departure. As I got off stage, I was ushered away by Miles. She always knows. More than that she understands. Why? Because of some events that took place before I met her. When I ask her about it, she says it will unravel itself in due time. Sometimes it is weird when I tell her about Edward; she nods in a way as though it has happened to her. It sounds ridiculous considering that Miley was some one would fall in love with her even if she doesn't try. Anyways, as I got back to my green room, she came in with me. With a face of sheer determination, she made me sit in a chair and told me something I never expected...

"Edward's a vampire right? Don't you dare lie to me Isabella! I want to know for a reason...it...it'll help."

I was shocked is an understatement. How did she know? I took a deep breath and answered her as calmly as possible.

"Yes, _Destiny_, since we are on the first name basis currently." I glared at her and she flashed a small smile. She knew how much I hated my first name.

"Sorry, but I'm a woman on a mission right now so Isabella it is...for now. Later Hannah can return to her fans' meet and greet. You adjust your wig **(A.N.)** and I'll explain you everything." She stopped to take a deep breath and started with her horror story.

"It was the summer before last. My entire family... I'm talking about approximate 20 people... joint family, were going on a family get together slash vacation. We were headed towards Rome. While we were going, all of us were booked in the same flight. Me... Being the odd one out as in the only one not paired up... sat with some random guy. Well, he was too cute to be some "random" guy. So we talked... about our likes... our dislikes... views on life... and all of the things one could possibly come up with. There was about an hour left for landing when I started getting hazy with sleep.

"Just as I was about to doze off, there was some turbulence. Not the normal, before the landing or just some wind problem... some serious, "problem with the engine" turbulence. I was vulnerable and went into the arms of the person who I knew was worth something... or maybe bigger than something to me.

"His name was Dmitri Volchtowa. He was a Russian by origin. Worked in Italy, Volterra and was on a business trip to Rome. He was single, but was interested in this girl he had just met. Any guesses on who that was? ME! His skin was rock hard and ice cold. His eyes were topaz and his inspiration was some infamous Carlisle Cullen. Well, he was that famous only in his community and work place.

"Any ways, back to the turbulence... it was getting worse and everyone was getting ready to evacuate. But the problem was that there was no place to evacuate to. As in there was but then you had to jump off the plane into the sea and there weren't that many life jackets. Turns out, someone forgot to load them! The plane was going to crash and everyone knew of it. But out of the sea of panicked faces... the one I saw most clearly was my mothers. On the speakers, the co-pilot was saying a prayer and every one shut their eyes. At least for the last moments of their lives... they wanted to be connected to god. They only pair that were open were my mothers. She was a faithful believer of god... it surprised the hell out of me to be honest. There was another person who was vigilant during this entire time... it was Dmitri. As we inched the great blue sea we got an alert telling us that the tail of the plane caught fire. If there was any spark of hope then now it was completely extinguished. As we were just about to crash my mother rushed to me... well more like Dmitri. She said something in his ear that kept him shell shocked, but he recovered fast and nodded to her with a small smile.

"Just then there was a loud crashing sound. The plane had landed... just on the wrong surface. As I got ready for the arms of death to reach me I felt something cold on my waist. Dmitri was hoisting me up. When I thought that there was no hope left for us, he pulled me against him and we were whizzing past the other passengers. He tore a small part of the plane and we were directly hit by the sun rays striking against the water. He did not stop there. He swam at inhuman speeds. I looked forward to see a small deserted island ahead of us. He went on till there. When we reached there he stopped at the shoreline and dropped me there. It hurt me when he flat dropped me on the ground but what hurt me even more was that he let go of me with a look that I did not understand.

"It was then that I saw an open gash on my thigh. My jeans were ripped over there. He quickly went inland and came back with a cloth like thing. His speed was unbelievable. As soon as he returned he started tending my wounds with such tender care that my hurt was forgotten. Just then I remembered my family and the plane crash. The tears started flowing endlessly. He took me in his lap and comforted me... for hours. When I sobered up, I asked him the question he dreaded. If I remember clearly, I believe I said "_What the hell are you?_" he was frozen for quite some time and after what seemed like an eternity, he told me the one secret that he was supposed to keep for the sake of his life. But there was more to it. He could operate fire... and pass it on to people. And when I say pass it on, I mean that give it away and never give it back. He worked for the Volturi and was technically their best tool ever. He was heading to Rome to deal with this ever growing army of newborns created by some Makaiyla. But since the flight was gone into thin air... well water to be honest, he had to do something. He whipped a cell out...under impossible circumstances the cell had still survived... it was a Volturi special that can be used to connect to them and them alone. He called them and told them about the plane crash. But not once did he mention me. When I asked him why, he said it was to protect me. After that he did something I never thought he would. He kissed me. It was short but sweet. Just then we heard the blades of a helicopter nearby. Looks like we didn't go too far from the place of departure. When it landed, a small girl in a black robe along with a boy who looked of her age also came out. Both of them headed to me with murderous glares. They took me along with Dmitri their castle. The entire time, I was dragged everywhere by Dmitri. He took me to a large room where there were three thrones kept. It was like a court in session. Dmitri defended me to no bounds. But at one point had to bow down. He was sentenced to death. By Aro, the head of the Volturi. Alec was just about to cut his senses off when he said something in Russian. All of a sudden a rush of power went through me. He had passed on his ability to me. No one else registered this and they went on to prosecute him. It was painful to see him pass away right in front of me. Although we were together for a very short time, I was already head over heels for him.

"After this they finally mulled over what to do with me. Seeing the traumatic incident made me a blubbering mess. When my anger towards Aro increased, sparks started forming at my fingertips... it didn't go unnoticed. Aro said he was kind enough to let me go... but only for a promise saying that I would be changed before my 25th birthday. I didn't know what to say... where would I find a willing vampire, with enough self control to change me? But I agreed. They let me go... for the matter, they dropped me off to LA and also secured me a job as a publicist and manager for upcoming singers. Under other circumstances... such as Dmitri alive, I would have loved it. But back then, it was complete torture. Well, until you came along. Ever since I have been much better. Every birthday, I get a call from the Volturi, reminding me of it. I was 18 then. People in the industry never took me seriously. But now? I am worshipped by the others in the same fields. But the pain of Dmitri passing away... and Aro's yearly phone calls... the pain is still excruciating..."

It was painful to even hear, forget experience. As I went to the meet n greet, my head was full of Miley's story. Could someone be that cruel? The answer was clear in Miley's eyes when she told her story. Yes, one can indeed…..

**EPOV**

As we entered through the regular fan base I saw the people's rush, urgency...need and want to go in and see the singer perform. She must be good to have so many fans. Our entrance was quite grand. For a moment all activity stopped. They waited and stared. A few minutes later, they came back to reality and scrambled to enter. Alice led us to the front of the line. Some of them complained and all the rest openly ogled at the sight of us. We got our VIP box tickets and went on without a second glance. Since everyone was paired off, Tanya and I walked together. All the time, both of us grumbled and groaned. We didn't want to show that we were together. Although our mates were away in their own way, this almost felt as though we were betraying them. This feeling hit me rather strongly causing Jasper to look at me questioningly. I merely shrugged it off. This was supposed to be a happy family thing and a grumpy Edward was definitely not needed. As soon as we entered the heaven of privacy, Tanya and I separated as though the other one had some plague. My family snickered at our behavior.

About five minutes after we came, an announcer came saying that the singer will be up in the next ten minutes and asked the hyper fans to settle down. The announcer was a nice brunette who seemed to be someone who could get along with Bella, no questions asked. True to her word, a petite frame came on stage, precisely 9.35 minutes later and told that she would be singing a song which she recently wrote. Her voice was very similar to _hers._ The whole song seemed to revolve around me with Tanya. Even Tanya seemed to agree with me but it was a singer's job to make it sound like something realistic so I let it go. At the end, her anger toward Volvo owners seemed so real that I myself believed that it was me who she hated. After a few songs later, her songs were so real to me that I was emotionally connected to them. Almost everyone in the room was entranced by the songs and their meanings. The singer seemed to be a deep thinker. As she announced that the next song was the last song of the evening almost the whole audience complained. She laughed at their reaction. It was a very musical laugh. It reminded me even more of Bella. She announced that she was coming on stage again in the matter of seconds. In that time slot I decided to examine my family's reaction. They were all showing withdrawal symptoms...Carlisle included! As they waited for what felt like hours, but was actually minutes, she came back on with an acoustic. Right now, she seriously was the best possible singer in the world, but as she started, my world began to fade. The song was amazing. But the familiarity of the lyrics rang through my mind again and again. As she finished up and thanked her fans, her voice was choked in pain, she got off stage and almost immediately the stadium started to get empty. A small group of girls looked excitedly at the backstage door. Aahh, they were those lucky fans who get to meet and talk to the singer for a while. I wondered why the fans left so early and was about to ask Alice when she saw what I was going to ask and went on about how, Hannah usually has a small autograph signing thing and only the first 250 fans get the autograph. I see...

It had been fifteen minutes since the audience ran away and just as we were about to leave a messenger came in saying that this time all the VIP box fans were getting a special visit from the singer. This was her 25th concert and so on every important anniversary she came to meet her special guest. I guess this excuse worked when there wasn't a mind reader in his presence. In reality, there were some important producers coming in today so she decided it was a nice way to meet her special guests. Well that and the anniversary thing also was a part of the truth... we were to wait for 45 minutes. The time to wait was a lot but my family was quite excited to meet The Hannah so we just had to bear with it.

*_40 minutes later_*

As all of us were getting impatient, the same brunette who was the announcer earlier, came in. she had knocked before she came in. As soon as she came in, she had a mask of shock. I tried to find out why but again just like Bella, she was a mental mute, just that this time, her thoughts were shielded from me…almost hidden. It was as though she was Renata's power force. I could hear tidbits of want she was thinking. It was along the lines of…._impossible….must warn…_ that was all I could hear.

She came in and all that she said sounded completely cold… even to my ears… as though we were mutual enemies from generation….. "Hannah will be here in five minutes. Be free to ask whatever you want to and please follow the rules of privacy. The singer prefers her private life to remain and private and some people to stay away from her."

The last part was unexpected and while she said it she had levels of anger that were unbearable for Jasper and stared directly at me. Just plainly weird. As Jasper sent her waves of calm, she immediately smiled at him. Almost every one in the room was petrified. Looking at our expressions, she went off, laughing all the way to the next box. All of us looked at each other and almost immediately a debate sort of argument started.

Jasper: _What the hell was that? As soon as I sent her mind some peace, she had a feeling of…. "I know what you did!"_

Alice: _(pouting) I can't even see her future. As in I can see flickers…as though she is blocking me! Not fair! No one, I repeat, NO ONE blocks me out!_

Rosalie: _What the fuck?_

Esme: _Rosalie Hale! What did I say about abusing?_

Rosalie: _Sorry mom._

Carlisle: _Edward? What was her reaction? What was she thinking?_

Edward: _I don't know…_

Everyone (Except Emmett): _WHAT?_

Edward: _I don't know! She was blocking me out…. Literally. I got bits of it. She was thinking…impossible and must warn. No idea about the rest._

Tanya: _Maybe she was blocking you. Eleazar had said that after some traumatic events and depression at extremely high levels cause humans to manifest their powers in whatever form they are. It is a very rare case and if the girl had gone through that… I must say, she is definitely as strong as a tigress..._

Carlisle: _Hmm… wonder why Eleazar never told me about it._

_Finally_ Emmett spoke up….something that changed everything.

Emmett: _Ugh… people? I believe we are in a rather LARGE problem…._

Standing at the door were two extremely angry ladies…. A blonde and a brunette… looks like the singer had finally arrived.

**Miley's POV**

**(Something new? Like it?)**

I am the damn publicist and they make me work like a low grade off stage slave. What the hell, man? Gotta talk to Bells about it! At least the work is easy… just go to the VIP boxes and inform then that "Hannah" is on her way a few minutes before she appears. As I said… EASY…ya right! All the other VIP's were full of over hyped fans! Ugh!

As I walked to each of the boxes, telling them the news…. This time, all of them took it rather calmly. As I entered the last box **(the Cullen's box)**, I had a bad vibe as though it was a nightmare waiting to happen…

As soon as I walked in, I got the idea immediately as to why I acted so. The same people Bella had so vividly yet vaguely talked about. She had no idea that at the first try itself, I realized they were vampires… the people inside were none other than the infamous _Cullens_! As I scanned the room, I saw a blonde sitting so close, yet so far from Bella's bronze-haired God. From all the stories I had heard of Edward, he was always the innocent 1900's gentleman. I was very much sure that the reason why he left was completely different. But taking in the scene playing out in front of me, I thinking only one thing, _freaking impossible_! All I could see was red. I wanted to run to the door and warn Bella, but I couldn't leave without giving the man who broke my best friend's heart, in a twisted form… enough to confuse the daylights out of him! Just as I finished up, I was raging inside. The fire of my anger would definitely burn me if not the entire room. Just then there was a wave of peace and cool went though me…. The southern empathy was getting to work! Well southern friend, that shit does not go with a pissed off Miley! Just then I gave him a sweet "smiley Miley" smile and looked up at his face! Pure shock! To say that I was pleased is an understatement! As I walked out, I laughed my country ass off I walked up to my sissy to warn her ass, I kept on laughing… and laughing…. And snickering….. And then again laughing. For the past two minutes, I plainly laughed. When my hysterics finally subdued to mild chuckles, I saw Bella heading from room 6 to room 7. I quickly pulled her away and in a hushed whisper told her everything.

For some time, her expression was blank. Almost like a vampire in shock or something. A moment later her face changed to a face of pure rage and anger with a flicker of the need for revenge. I could understand the need of a showdown and decided to join my buddy. Nobody can play with my friend and get over it. As we entered the 7th VIP box, we could see a heated conversation taking place. The only person who saw us was the muscle-y guy, who according to Bella's description had to be Emmett. When he finally told the others of our presence, needless to say that every one recognized my sissy immediately... particularly the copperhead.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Yeah, yeah... I know all about the mistake of the "wig mishap". I intended to put it in the contract but I forgot all about it. Any ways... for Bella's "Hannah Persona" she wears a blonde wig, again for privacy purposes.<strong>

**P.S: Why can't Edward hear what Miley was thinking? I won't tell ya! *evil laughter* Muahahahaha!**


	6. The Showdown Part 1

**(This chapter will be split in multiple parts due to the different PO V's. The whole showdown will be told in two to four PO V's. Please beware)**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada**

**The Showdown**

**BPOV**

As soon as I entered I saw a rather heated conversation taking place. The only one who wasn't a part of it was Emmett because he had seen us and was now speechless. He literally had his mouth open so wide that I was surprised to see that his jaw did not touch the ground.

When he finally made the others acknowledge my presence, they had the same shocked faces. It was then that I saw a thing I regretted immediately.

A strawberry blonde was involved in the group and with every one coupled up, and sitting cozily with their partner, I was sure that Edward and the strawberry blonde (who according to my measurement had to be Tanya) were together. So! I was a plaything indeed! Till now, in the back of my head I used to think that Edward had simply lied to me and had gone away for reason too deep for me to understand. I was certainly wrong! Here he was comfortable as ever with some blonde bimbo! It was then that my tirade started... obviously, Miles was just as angry and started.

"Well, well, well! if it isn't the infamous Cullen clan! Or _family_ as they call themselves!" she sneered. She had more anger bottled up in her than I expected. She continued her speech that made me proud, "Isn't this a _pleasant_ get together! I finally get to meet that family that broke my best friend... no, scratch that! My sister's heart! Aren't y'all a happy bunch! _So sweet_! So _fucking_ _sugary sweet_ family who certainly knows how to melt and break hearts! So tell me copperhead? How many playthings do you have around this country? Any more _distractions_ around the world! Poor them! But at least they got a moment with "_the legendary Cullens_". See the sarcasm over there? So bronzie answer me! Are there any more of the bimbos, no offense Bells, that you scored with? Huh?"

At that Rosalie, all of a sudden became the protective elder sister. She interrupted a rather pissed off Miley... she had no idea what she just gotten into! She yelled, "Hey lady who do you think you are just marching in here and harassing my brother?"

Miley simply smiled a half wicked smile. She started off rather slowly this time. "Ah! If it isn't Rosalie, the beauty or pig head of the family! Edward's words, not mine! Any ways, back on the topic. I'm Destiny Hope Cyrus, or Miley, choose what you like... coming here and marching my ass almost reluctantly to scream at the horrid family who broke my sissy's heart!"

Rosalie looked taken aback. This was the first time, I think; a human had ever answered her back. For the matter, I think the entire family, including the blonde bimbo's mouths were gaping like fishes without water.

"Close your mouths people, wouldn't want to torture the flies that go in them!" at that the entire family's mouths shut at the same time. Their faces were hilarious! At that, I thought it would be good to interrupt.

"Miles, I think that's enough…." Miley looked at me surprised, I had a smug look…. I think she understood. The entire family looked relieved that the tirade was over. Their smiles went away as soon as I said their dreaded words… "I believe it's my turn now? Eh?"

Miles gave me a gesture as if to say, _please, be my guest_.

"Hello guys? How you doing? Emmett don't bother answering, it's a rhetorical question. By the looks of it y'all are doing pretty well….if not better! Seriously Miles, aren't they a truly happy bunch!" I smiled sweetly at her, she also had a smug/proud smile.

"So how were the songs, darlings? Isn't it wonderful to tell the world about heart ache? I don't suppose you went through the same thing? Well of coarse not! How stupid of me! A vampire whose heart does not beat or break obviously won't go through it! How sweet it that? Well must be nice not to go through it right? Well at least the worst is done for me! Well, I must say… all of you can lie amazingly!

"Let's start from the eldest.. hi Carlisle! How ya doing doc? I must say, you open wounds just as fast as you stitch 'em! Must be a talent… Do you know how to do that to vampires? I believe I have some people I have to mend…" at that, Carlisle flinched…hard. Good, at least I got the desired effect.

"Who next? Darling _mother_ Esme! I don't have any thing to say… I do have some respect not only to you but Carlisle, but can't help it if I have the valid material, can I? The only the thing I can say…rather ask, Why? I thought I was considered a daughter? I just don't believe that you out of all people could do that to me." I paused for a dramatic second. It was time for the next bashing…

"_Emmy bear_?" I started sweetly. He actually smiled at me expecting a nice talk. You're knocking the wrong door boy! "How are you? Found any more of those clumsy human recreational artists from bronzie's posse? Are you as close to them as you were to me? You know what? Let it be… I want to keep your privacy," I sneered. I had now moved on to Rosalie.

"Aah! As Miles said! The beauty and pig head of the family! Tell me one thing… what did I ever do to you? Me, a mere human, and your actually jealous? You got every thing you possible… the love of your existence... a family that actually cares about you… the looks of the best possible person and even if you don't want it… boys drooling all over you. The sayings are true… '_You can always quench a __mans thirst but never his greed…_' You can't always get what you want… you think that if you lived your life with Royce the king you would be happy back then? You might have gotten a child, but other than the child, you would have to reason to live. Don't bother asking how I know about Royce because I never reveal my sources. Any ways, I never did put your family in trouble and nor did I even say or do anything to you. You didn't even know me and you already had judged me as a rotten fruit who can't make the right choices. You had no right to ever do that." As I finished up on the blonde, most of the vamps were shocked….again. I let it be and moved on to Jasper.

"Jasper, I never really knew you so I honestly don't know what to say, I just want to add that what happened on my birthday wasn't your fault and just let that be at that…. But for your darling mate, I do have a few words," I turned to Alice. She had a blank look… she was trying to see what I was going to say but she was obviously in for a surprise. I was astounded to see that they yet hadn't figured out my power yet. She looked back at me confused and I started.

"Mrs. Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen-Hale, how _nice_ to see the psychic who gave me false hopes! I don't believe it that all this time, you actually fed me the crap of saying that Edward and I were made for each other! Seriously, I'm so happy that I finally grew out of that bullshit! Seriously, all this time didn't any of you feel guilty about the lying? Y'all seemed to be such sweet people, who were there for the people's good. I must say… I'm bewildered by all your behavior. Never had I expected that such deceivers in my life! an now the last but certainly not the least!

"Ah! My now least favorite Cullen! How's it for you copper headed Eddie? I hope the depression did not affect you too much…" I remarked sarcastically. "You know I'm finally agreeing with your theories that vampires don't have a soul. Forget vampires… maybe only you! You want to know why? That's because a conscience and a soul are a rather package deal and from what I have _observed_ a conscience is the only thing un-available in you along with a soul." I went on for quite some time about Edward. As I finished with him, I took a long pause to see ache person's face. They all had pure hurt and agony on their faces. After noticing all their faces I thought it was time to tell them one last thing before I left.

"Be happy you only had a verbal cause for depression. If that alone caused you so much pain imagine mine and also..." after a ling pause I said "... leave me the fuck alone!"... "Oh and one more thing, "_hey Tanya! Be careful, he shows a lot of _fake _love for distractions... just warning!_" I stage-whispered.

As soon as I finished up I left, not run but walked away. As soon as I was far enough out of their hearing range, I burst out crying. Finally, I am a little girl in a woman's body. There was only one thing that would solve the problem.

It was song writing time...

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	7. The Showdown Part 2

**Disclaimer" yada yada yada**

**The Showdown**

**(In EPOV)**

As soon as Emmett alerted us, we looked at the door, a familiar scent washed through me... Bella is here... as in _here _here. Oh crap... we are indeed in a _big_ problem. At the door, she was not alone; she had the same weird brunette friend with here. Their faces showed pure and unadulterated fury. To make me even more positive, Jasper sent me a report of their emotions mentally. I was right indeed!

Both of them looked as through they were a time bomb of anger waiting to burst.

Bella, now with a blond wig, looked exactly the same... well except for the wig thing. We were waiting for the silence to break and when it did, we all wished it hadn't... her Miley had started... **(he knows the name because she had announced it earlier.)**

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the infamous Cullen clan! Or _family_ as they call themselves!" she sneered. "Isn't this a _pleasant_ get together! I finally get to meet that family that broke my best friend... No, scratch that! My sister's heart! Aren't y'all a happy bunch! So sweet! So fucking sugary sweet family who certainly knows how to melt and break hearts!" At that she turned her head, located me ant started her and directed her speech to me and me alone... "So tell me copperhead? How many playthings do you have around this country?" Oh God... I am so dead... I never did tell my siblings how I broke up with Bella! I am so screwed! "Any more _distractions_ around the world! Poor them! But at least they got a moment with '_the legendary Cullens_'." At that, I realized how I must have sounded to Bella while breaking up with her... I called her a _distraction_ in such a way that it makes me now look like a player! Again, CRAP! She continued on... making me realize more and more mistakes "See the sarcasm over there? So bronzie answer me! Are there any more of the bimbos, no offence Bells, that you scored with? Huh?" at that, I was speechless. People had called me various names (most were compliments, no means to brag!) this was the first time anyone ever thought of calling either of the names _Miley _called me.

She had said all that in such a way that Rosalie would definitely lose her cool, and she did. I wasn't surprised at that. What I was left astounded by was the fact that she said all that by sticking up to my ass... which in this case was a bad choice since I was the guilty.

Miley took is surprisingly well, that took all of us completely off guard. She started slowly... snaking her way to the top rather victoriously. She simply smiled and went off. "Ah! If it isn't Rosalie, the beauty or pig head of the family! Edward's words, not mine!" I'm saving this too frequently, but this girl is hell bent on screwing my ass. "Any ways, back on the topic. I'm Destiny Hope Cyrus, or Miley, choose what you like... coming here and marching my ass almost reluctantly to scream at the horrid family who broke my sissy's heart!" Shit! That one hit every one close to home. All their thoughts indicating one thing... _Edward! What did you do?_

Rosalie was the only one who wasn't thinking that way, but along with the other's, her mouth was hanging wide open.

During this whole exchange Tanya was simply looking at the speaking parties and then at me. She had complete confusion in her mind as to what was going on. Then something snapped in her... _is the blonde Bella? Nod if yes_. I subtly nodded and then she caught on well... even better than me!

The whole time I had a close eye on Miley and Bella. I was astounded to see that Miley had a comeback even for open mouths! "Close your mouths people, wouldn't want to torture the flies that go in them!" at that my entire family was in plain amusement but they also had shadowed shame for something they didn't do.

Finally, Bella spoke up... the entire family breathed a sigh of relief. At least Bella wouldn't scream as much as her friend did... right? And indeed she had said the happy words, "Miles, I think that's enough…." Miley looked at her surprised, she saw something in Bella's eyes and almost as though through eye contact, they had an entire conversation. "I believe it's my turn now? Eh?" as soon as she said that the entire family thought one thing... again. _Oh-no..._

She looked back at the entire family... she had started rather pleasantly. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as we thought. Who were we kidding? This was so going to be the worst!

"Hello guys? How you doing? Emmett don't bother answering, it's a rhetorical question." She knew him so well because he was just about to answer indeed! "By the looks of it y'all are doing pretty well….if not better!" _seriously, she has no idea!_ thought Rosalie. "Seriously Miles, aren't they a truly happy bunch!" she turned to look at _Miles... _

"So how were the songs, darlings? Isn't it wonderful to tell the world about heart ache? I don't suppose you went through the same thing? Well of coarse not! How stupid of me! A vampire whose heart does not beat or break obviously won't go through it! How sweet it that? Well must be nice not to go through it right? Well at least the worst is done for me! Well, I must say… all of you can lie amazingly!" _she had no idea what a heart ache for a vampire is,_ thought Jasper. _But yes it is true that we can easily find a distraction as well._

She paused for a second and then turned to Carlisle... "Let's start from the eldest.. hi Carlisle!" she started... we were all definitely in for a surprise. Currently, it honestly looked as though she was meeting Carlisle after years... as id she were his beast buddy earlier. We all knew that she respected Carlisle and could never say hateful things to him unless he did some thing extremely wrong. "How ya doing doc? I must say, you open wounds just as fast as you stitch 'em!" at the he he flinched as though some one had tasered him... the only thing that was running through his head was the time he stitched her gashes at home... at her birthday treat. "Must be a talent…" she continued, "Do you know how to do that to vampires? I believe I have some people I have to mend…" with that almost the entire room shuddered... except for the unnatural humans! She seemed to be paying attention to Carlisle. When she said that he flinched so hard that it was almost as though she was giving a shock therapy with the highest frequency possible. She had a smug smile which clearly indicated..._one down, six to go._

Next, she turned to Esme. The only look that her face and feelings held was sheer disappointment. When she started it almost looked as though she was reluctant to say any thing mean but she still started, "Who next? Darling mother Esme!" at that I knew what she thought but she looked so hurt by the way Bella started... I couldn't comprehend of anything else. "I don't have any thing to say… I do have some respect not only to you but Carlisle, but can't help it if I have the valid material, can I? The only the thing I can say…rather ask, Why? I thought I was considered a daughter? I just don't believe that you out of all people could do that to me." _Oh sweetie really didn't mean to... you really are like my daughter...please, I don't want to lose another child! With you gone, Edward's already lost, I don't want to lose you too!_ Thought Esme.

Bella left that at that and turned to my bulky brother. "Emmy bear?" she started as though she were asking hr brother an everyday favor. What surprised me was that Emmett actually fell for that load of bull! _Maybe I _still_am her favorite and she won't say anything to me!_ "How are you? Found any more of those clumsy human recreational artists from bronzie's posse?" cue: the flinch. Did she honestly believe I had a posse? And I so hate "bronzie" more than "Eddie" now! "Are you as close to them as you were to me? You know what? Let it be… I want to keep your privacy," she sneered. Oh god, she had believed me on more than I let on! What am I going to do?

As she turned to bomb on rose, we were all curious to know what she would say. The earlier Bella would blushed and tried to avoid rose, but this one looked as though she liked to take her problems head on. "Aah! As Miles said! The beauty and pig head of the family! Tell me one thing… what did I ever do to you?" at this the whole family was stunned to silence. Rose was cursing like a sailor in her mind toward me. She actually admired the fact that Bella had grown a back bone and was now speaking for herself. But this admiration didn't go on for long. "Me, a mere human, and your actually jealous? You got every thing you possible… the love of your existence... a family that actually cares about you… the looks of the best possible person and even if you don't want it… boys drooling all over you. The sayings are true… 'You can always quench a mans thirst but never his greed…' You can't always get what you want…" we didn't know where she was going with this. What was the point of saying these things when they were completely off-subject? "You think that if you lived your life with Royce the king you would be happy back then? You might have gotten a child, but other than the child, you would have to reason to live." _WHAT? How the hell does she know? Am I being punk'd or something? _speculated Rose. "Don't bother asking how I know about Royce because I never reveal my sources. Any ways, I never did put your family in trouble and nor did I even say or do anything to you. You didn't even know me and you already had judged me as a rotten fruit who can't make the right choices. You had no right to ever do that." We were all bewildered to hear _our_ Bella speak like that to Rose. But what she said was true and for that Rose seemed to be sincerely sorry towards Bella.

She turned towards the strategist of the family. It peaked all our interest _again_ because she never really interacted much with him. "Jasper, I never really knew you so I honestly don't know what to say, I just want to add that what happened on my birthday wasn't your fault and just let that be at that…." We were all shocked. This shit was getting old. Every time Bella would even open her mouth, all of us would be left astounded. We actually thought that was all that she would sat to him, but she added something that scared Alice shitless. "But for your darling mate, I do have a few words," as soon as the words left Bella's mouth, Ali started to look ahead... to see what was in store for her. But surprisingly enough, she couldn't see any thing. Again as if some one blocked her on purpose.

We waited as she took a deep breath before she started. "Mrs. Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen-Hale, how nice to see the psychic who gave me false hopes! I don't believe it that all this time, you actually fed me the crap of saying that Edward and I were made for each other!" Ali internally pouted _but it is true... not my fault my brother changed his mind_. "Seriously, I'm so happy that I finally grew out of that bullshit! Seriously, all this time didn't any of you feel guilty about the lying? Y'all seemed to be such sweet people, who were there for the people's good. I must say… I'm bewildered by all your behavior. Never had I expected that such deceivers in my life!" it was true, we all, especially me did feel guilty about lying to her, just not about what she was indicating because all that she was pointing to wards was the truth. "And now the last but certainly not the least!"

She finally looked at me but her eyes only had one feeling dominantly showing... hate.

"Ah! My now least favorite Cullen!" _Eddie is _so _in for it, _Emmett thought. "How's it for you copper headed Eddie? I hope the depression did not affect you too much…" she asked rhetorically. "You know I'm finally agreeing with your theories that vampires don't have a soul. Forget vampires… maybe only you! You want to know why? That's because a conscience and a soul are a rather package deal and from what I have observed a conscience is the only thing un-available in you along with a soul." She went on for quite some time. Each word of disappointment caused me increasing depression. When she finally finished up, the entire family had faces of hurt and agony for me. After all this, she waited for some time. Looking at each person's face, in their eyes...

She again started but this time, the words had a ring saying that it is the last part... it is going to get over, soon "Be happy you only had a verbal cause for depression." It was bound to happen. Any one after a break up would go through depression. I just didn't realize that all my words of farewell, Rose's bad attitude alone had caused pain of _this_ magnitude. "If that alone caused you so much pain imagine mine and also" she waited for a long dramatic pause and belt out the dreaded words "leave me the fuck alone!" as she turned to the door, she looked back and smiled at Tanya specifically, "Oh and one more thing, _hey Tanya! Be careful, he shows a lot of _fake _love for distractions... just warning!_" she stage-whispered. Oh god! I am so screwed. All my family knew that I had said some thing hurtful to Bella, but never asked me what. From their angry expressions, I knew my day from now was going to be one _long_ roller coaster. And this was just the start of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	8. The Change

**BPOV**

**The Change.**

As soon I reached my building, I ran for the elevator. I was just too depressed and talk to the paparazzi's in front of the building. Usually, after a concert, when I reach home, I used to be attacked verbally by their questions. I answered all those that were legitimate enough. Once the round of private ones comes in, Miles would come and usher me in. When the elevator finally reached the top most level... my floor, I literally ran to the door of my house as if my life depended on it. I headed straight for my bed. Miley, being my roommate, followed. When I entered the bedroom, I requested one thing to Miley, which, when heard, gave birth to the most bewildered looks from Miles... I asked her to leave the house... for a while, to leave me alone for some time. She knew better than to argue with me. As she was leaving, I had to tell her one thing...

"Come back in a few hours. You know I can't do anything without you!"

She smiled and left.

As soon as she left, I started feeling odd. I don't even know how to explain it. It was painful. The first thing that came to mind was the time that James bit me.

The pain was excruciating, yet bearable.

About ten minutes later, the pain subdued. It was then that I got a vision. I wouldn't really call it a vision... it was more like... like a memory.

_*Flashback*_

_It started out like a video message…_

"_Listen baby, I know that by now you must me old and mature enough to actually undergo through this," a strange lady was saying this… she was eerily familiar to me… as though I knew her from a long time but hadn't ever gotten in touch as such. She looked sick to death and any one could guess that her breaths were counted._

_She continued, "when too much anger and depression is emitted from you this should happen… not to forget that no humans are around…" She had a strange expression at the word 'human'._

"_Hear me out, and remember what I said, well. I don't have enough time to repeat… One night, I was strolling through the night… in Italy. Mine and a few others of my friends' parents gave us a trip to Italy as a gift for graduation. With a rare sense of adventure, I took a walk down the unknown lanes and abbeys in a small town of Volterra. As I walked on and on, I had a feeling or vibe that I was being stalked. As I turned behind, I found an old withered man, with strange red eyes looking at me… almost checking me out. I didn't understand his intensions till he came right up to me, at no less than lightening speed… his hand going under my skirt. I knew my self defense well. One kick in the gut and it gives me enough time to make a run for my hotel. I tried to kick him… and I did, but his skin was just too hard for me and due to that damn skin I broke my leg. On that he commented, this might even be easier than I thought!" he simply carried me in his arms, as though I weighed 10 pounds instead of 110! The rocking and swaying movement caused me to fall asleep... The next morn, I woke up...naked, in a prison like place. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I knew what _they_ had done to me scanning my clothes-less condition. I screamed for help... I screamed for clothes... I screamed for food... I screamed for all my essentials. A little while later, a girl came. She had some clothes, a carton of milk, a bottle of water a box of cereal and some fruits._

"_I quickly wore the clothes and ran up to he and took the milk fro her and drank it straightaway from the carton. I drank the entire thing! It was then I noticed her eyes. They were red. Bright red. I asked her was just happened and she replied that '_Master'_ will come and explain it all and true to her words, the same old man came to me. He told me everything. Including the fact that I was an experiment to prove that vampire male can impregnate human females... in other word, I was probably pregnant with a half vamp kid! It had been their plan all along. As he went on and on and on. All I thought was how I could get away from this entire ruckus. When he left, I breathed a sigh of great relief. At least he was gone... for now! When I finally thought I would get some privacy, the girl from earlier came in. and sat in the corner. Days passed slowly. Around a week and half later, a cute baby bump started to show... At that point we understood that it an accelerated pregnancy._

"_Every day I would get bored and so, I started interacting with the girl. Her name was Jane. She told me all about the Volturi. Their games, experiments, members, guards and all their powers. Over the days, we became almost like sisters! Around three weeks later, I had a bump of a seven month pregnant lady! At the rate the pregnancy was progressing, in a week's time, the baby should be delivered. When about 6 days were left for the C-section, Jane told me about how she hated being the Volturi's slave. She hated the fact that she was captured like this... being used by them 24/7. The next day she helped me escape... making herself look completely innocent. I had to select a place to hide... a remote place not known to many, seemed a perfect place. I chose Forks. It was all together a long journey. There was very less time for the baby to be born. I sneaked into their only hospital. And surfed through all the pregnant women in labor. There weren't many. When I reached the last room, I saw the Swan's young Isabella Swan had almost the same time left as my own baby. I went to the back of the hospital and almost immediately went into labor. About 15 minutes later, my baby was born... she came out on her own... biting her way out. After this I could barely walk, but for her I did. I reached the Swan's room... even their baby was born, but was in an incubator. She had an organ failure. I knew my time was almost up so I took their baby and placed mine in her place... at least she could get a family... I took their baby because I knew that their baby didn't stand a chance, being a major in pediatric surgery myself. It was almost vain help. I took her out and her heart collapsed immediately. I knew my breaths were counted and I started to say all this. For the first hour of your life I was well alive, and we both shared a weird connection and I could read her mind while she could read mine. For a newborn, she was a genius! I just had to tell you all this. _You _were the baby. My baby. My name is Kristen Kate Jackson, mother of the new Isabella Swan. I have written you a letter; at Jane's mercy... it is at your adoptive mother's hometown. You'll have to search a bit, but if you're my daughter, then you'll find it. By the way... later, check yourself out in the mirror! You'll be pleasantly surprised. I love you, sweetie. And I'm sorry I ever left you... I'll always be there for you, in your heart, watching over you... and your every step."_

_*Flashback*_

I couldn't believe it... I'm a half vampire? Simply impossible. I still looked into the full length mirror. WHAT THE HELL? I am changed! I have the full looks of a vampires... including the eyes... holler a bit! They are yellow! What the hell is happening? I need Miley...NOW! I went to the front room and grabbed my phone. Miles picked up at the first ring itself.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

I was crying silently... tearlessly.

"Miley, I need you... now... please."

"I'm coming okay sweetie. Just stay where you are."

"Fine, just come as fast as you can."

I cut the phone. The entire time I was crying like a baby... without the tears!

Miley, all together, took barely ten minutes to reach, but to me, it was almost like an eternity! When the elevator door dinged open, I realized something... I was getting my tears back! Huh? Ain't that impossible? I waited patiently for her to come in at her own pace. She was opening door when the keys got stuck in the hole. I got up and gave it the slightest tug. It flew open. Almost like it was already open.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"Miles... I...I changed..." I some how stuttered.

"You, changed?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Changed how?"

"Changed in to a vampire," I said the last word as a hurried whisper.

"A VAMPIRE? Are you insane? Hoe is that even possible? You look quite humane to me."

"I do?"

"'Coarse you do! Check in the mirror if you don't believe me."

I ran immediately to the mirror and checked two things...

1. Eyes

2. Skin

Both of them were the norm. My boring brown eyes and baby soft skin.

Miley came from the back but somehow, I knew she was there. Like some spidey sense. She wore a shocked expression.

"Miles? What's wrong?"

"Um Bells? Just run around your bedroom please?"

It was a different request and I didn't know its relevance but because she told me so, I complied. It took about 12.79 seconds. Even I was struck dumb. She was the first one to recover. She knew all about vampire strength and speed, so she experimented all of them on me... in other words, made me clean every stinking corner of the 1000 sq. feet house! It all together took 13.9 minutes. We came to know that I had the strength, speed and grace of a vampire. I had human skin, but it was impenetrable. So basically, appearance of a human... powers of a vamp! Cool! Anyways, after the cleaning was done, the entire loft sparkled and looked as good as a new one! It reminded me about the Cullen manor... a lot.

"How did this happen?" Miles asked.

I explained her every thing about the "vision".

"So you're telling me that Renee isn't your mom, but this Kristen lady is?"

"I don't know Miles... I really don't."

"Well there's only one way... wanna go for a road trip?"

"Schedule?"

"Who's your manager?"

"You."

"So who'll worry about it?"

I smiled and said..." YOU!"

"Um, Miles... you know about the way Edward used to take me around... right?"

"Of coarse I do!"

"How about I do that for you?"

"Might not be such a bad idea!"..."Let's do this!"

**Some time ago at the Cullen's...**

E POV

Heading back home... was a quiet affair... so to say. We left Tanya for the airport and as soon as we reached home, I wanted to run to my piano and play but Carlisle called a family meeting.

"Every one... please come to the dinning table!"

**(There are going to be many people speaking, so it'll be in a script/screenplay format)**

**Reference:**

**C: Carlisle**

**Es: Esme**

**Ed: Edward**

**Em: Emmett**

**R: Rosalie**

**J: Jasper**

**A: Alice**

C: Okay... what happened today was unexpected and I know all of you want to say something... but I think that we ought to know what triggered the fact that she thought all of us didn't care or worry about her, and also about the fact that why she thought our actions weren't genuine.

Ed: I think it's my fault...when I left, I had to make it a clean break so I may have told her that I never loved her nor did any of you... she was just a _distraction_.

Es: Oh dear! That is horrible! Now its at least justifiable as to why she told those nasty things to me.

Em: Damn man... You really know how to break a heart.

_Ed looks down ashamed._

R: That explains the behavior... but what about my history? How did she come to know about that?

A: The brunette over there plays a role in that part... I think.

C: Alice, any visions of Bella?

A: Nope they are still blocked.

C: Edward, any thoughts?

Ed (depressed): No.

J: Ed, man, grow up... YOU told her those horrible things... YOU let her go... YOU decided for her...a little retaliation is expected.

Em: Anyways, what are we going to do now? Squirt's a big-time singer and disturbing her wouldn't be such a nice idea.

A: Yeah! You heard her songs? Wonder if she wrote them herself...

Ed: She did.

ALL: WHAT?

A: How do you know?

Ed: Well, a few months after leaving I got too tempted and I went and checked on her... she woke up in the middle of the night, went to her table and went on jotting down something. When she went to get her coffee, I saw it, they were the lyrics of the last song... "Goodbyes"

R: So, are you telling me that in the first song she was referring to your silver Volvo... and the leggy blond would be... would be Tanya?

Ed: I guess so...

J: On stage she was pretty comfortable with the guitar... like an expert... wonder what age she started learning... so what did you like the most?

R: My favorite was "1800-KISS-MY-ASS"! It was hilarious, and was perfect! Looks like Bella Swan finally grew a backbone!

Es: Rose! (Chastising)

A: I liked "Superhero"... it was short, but was amazing...

Es: You saw her performing "Beautiful Liar"? You saw her hips? They were like Jello!

R: I saw the fans saying there's a music video...

A: With SHAKIRA! Our little girl has grown up!

Es: I have the site loaded on my blackberry... just one second... here it is...

**(Just imagine Kristen Stewart's face instead of Beyonce...everything else is the same)**

**E POV**

All the girls watched the music video, and with my mind reading, I saw it myself as well. Damn! She had some moves and it almost was like she was competing with Shakira! I couldn't stop myself... "Who wrote it? Please google it! I don't need another song calling me a liar..."

Em said, "Be happy there's a beautiful before it!"

Esme, "Boys, Carlisle! Come see this video! It's amazing and compared to this what we saw on stage was nothing!"

Jasper, "Oh god! These moves are amazing! I mean look at that! She's got a talent, man!"

Carlisle, "My my! Our little Bella has grown up indeed!"

Emmett, "Those are on helluva moves! Rosie baby? Can you do those?"

Smack! "Emmett! Vampires don't change nor are they _that_ flexible!" After watching each Shakira video, and being a vampire for so long... at least know that much! Ugh!"

"Edward? Sweetie? Do you want to see?" Esme's sweet, motherly voice asked.

"No mom. I saw it already." My Bella actually made a song with _the Shakira_ about _me_? I am so done!

"How about we let it be for some time? Let the chips just fall where they should?" Alice suggested... she just wanted her best friend back.

Every one agreed at that one... but wondered at the same time...where will the chips fall?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... honestly people? Where will the chips fall? I know where they will! And you DON'T! Muahahahahaha! All those who submit their review get a sneek peak of the next chapter. And secondly, a one-shot of Miley's past is up! Read it if you wanna and there's only one rule... can you guess what? I'm sure you can! You can't? Too bad! the answer is one word? You know what? This is getting bloody old... simple! it's REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Let The Tours Begin!

**Sorry Guys! I had a HUGE writers block! Exams and high school are being a bitch! I promise to upload as soon as I can! See you at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

**Let the tours begin…**

Days passed by…

I got an offer to an interview with Letterman. Being overwhelmed with the emotions, I accepted without thinking. Almost a day after accepting the interview I started regretting the decision. I am such an emotional mess right now that the interview would just spoil it. I would lose control and spill the beans… about everything.

So instead I was going for a promotional trip to Europe that I was primarily supposed to go for. The tickets were already sold out. It was mainly to London, Spain, Italy and Germany. Plans to go to Forks were also, obviously, destroyed. The only reason was one person… Jane. She was the one connection I had to my birth mom and she is right there… in Italy at one of my stops… Volterra.

**EPOV**

After getting over Bella's skills and in general sobering up, the magnitude of the trouble we- no I- had made was discovered. Yet none of them took it out on me. Instead they _understood_. One thing that was impossible for me to swallow was readily accepted by them. They only saw it in one way. If, god forbid, they had to do the same for their mate… they wouldn't hesitate even for a second. Obviously if the circumstances asked for it then only.

What unnerved me even more were Rosalie's thoughts.

She absolutely adored Bella. Forget adored, she worshipped her. The way Bella stood up against me- and all of us in general- got her Rose's respect.

Ali and Mom were plainly depressed. The way Bella considered them and how they betrayed her trust in return broke their heart… I caused this. I was depressed. Seeing all of us, Carlisle broke down. All the combined forces, Jasper was absolutely depressed to say the least.

Days went by. No one knew a thing about the current outside world.

Carlisle had taken a temporary-more like permanent- leave from the hospital. Leaving the hospital stuff for a few years was his plan. He wanted to take Esme on another world tour. Due to the recent, um, _growths?_ he was planning on the next month. They were the usual stops. A bit of authentic Europe, some of cultural India, beaches of Thailand, some gadget shopping in Japan and some Buddhist lessons from Tibet. And obviously a week on Isle Esme. There were many more places he was thinking about but his focus kept on going on his dear wife. She had given up on all of her current projects. All she would do was plug in her I-pod and listen to all of Bella's songs… all day long. She would go hunting every day for one small animal like a squirrel and get back to the songs.

At least she went hunting. Alice wouldn't even do that. She was… it almost looked like she was in coma. Jazz would get her animal to feed on and she would drain it. Then she would get back to the music blasting on her speakers… again only to tunes by Bella. Rose was just as much in love with Bella as us but she handled better than us… by a bit. She went to hunt on her own that's about it. The 'puny little human' meant much more to her than she showed us.

Out of the entire Cullen clan, Emmett was the only one who was even close to normalcy. Surprising, I know.

The only time the Cullen ladies were normal… happy, when they all coincidently got onto the same song and would sing along with it. They would act as though she was there. With them. Singing.

After days of mourning, finally, one of us snapped. It was bound to happen just that it came from the least expected person.

"That's it guys! Pack up! We're going to Europa!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's short! I know! But I promise to come back with chapter 10 as soon as possible! Till then… You know it… REVIEW!<strong>

**-Robward Virkar**


	10. Like A Skyscraper!

**Disclaimer: SM has amazing lawyers…. I fought hard for twilight but they still beat me! I promise to look for better lawyers… up until the read this chapter! Oh and by the way…. I don't own twilight… yet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**BPOV**

I went through my schedule the thousandth time…

EUROPE: 68 Concerts

21 June-25 June: LONDON

_CONCERTS-5_

27 June-7 July: SPAIN

_CONCERTS-10_

9 July- 15 July: FRANCE

_CONCERTS-6_

17 July-19 July: SWITZERLAND 

_CONCERTS-4_

20 July-24 July: GREECE

_CONCERTS-5_

26 July -29 July: GERMANY

_CONCERTS-5_

31 July- 3 August: IRELAND

_CONCERTS-5_

5 August-12 August: SWEDEN

_CONCERTS-8_

15 August- 20 August: POLAND

_CONCERTS- 2_

22 August -24 August: NORWAY

_CONCERTS- 2_

26 August- 28 August: FINLAND

_CONCERTS- 2_

31 August-2 September: ICELAND

_CONCERTS- 2_

4 September- 6 September: CZECH REPUBLIC

_CONCERTS- 2_

8 September-10 September: PORTUGAL

_CONCERTS- 2_

12 September- 20 September: ITALY

_CONCERTS- 8  
><em>

On exactly 20 September… my last concert for this tour, I would perform in Volterra. My plan was simple. Go to Volterra; send a backstage pass for Jane. Hopefully, it reaches her and she comes… to me. Miles wasn't very thrilled with me meeting Jane. She had slowly remembered it. Jane was the one who escorted _them_ to the macabre room. _She_ was the one who tortured _her_ Dmitri.

But I was and am stubborn. I was hell set on my path… as I exited the plane to see hordes of fans near the gate…. Determinations clear in my eyes.

In my four days in London, I had five concerts, bazillion press jackets, and infinite fans. Quite frankly, seeing the attention of those gazillion people on me… I couldn't help but wonder how I couldn't maintain the attention of one vampire on me.

Having these sorts of epiphanies was very common for me… and at this fix, there was only one thing bothering me… one thing I wanted, needed, desired… I need _them_ to forget about me…

EUREKA!

I got my new album name… "Rebirth: A new life… start"

As soon as the name of the album came… I even got my first single…

I grabbed a pen and paper from the hotel stationary and started composing.

_Skies are crying,_

_I am watching,_

_Catching teardrops in my hands.  
><em>

Seeing the London rains… I couldn't help but remember Forks… with that came memories of _everything_… soft sobs wracked through me.

_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to; make me feel like there is nothing left of me?  
><em>

True to the't'. The only thing in my dark months that I could bear to listen to was silence. It proved it to me that Edward and I never stood a chance. It made me feel worthless. Like I was worth nothing in the world…

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!  
><em>

He took everything I ever had… of his memory. He broke me to such an extent that I am almost lost. Treated me in a way that made me feel as weak as if I was made of glass. But still, now, I am raising… high and mighty from the same ground he dropped me on into a freaking skyscraper.

_As the smoke clears,_

_I awaken, and untangle you from me,_

_Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken,_

_But I'm standing on my feet.  
><em>

Irony never fails me. Making Edward watch me bleed is one of the worst case scenarios… ever! At this stage the only thing I wanted to tell Eddie was to go… to run away… away from me.

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground._

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!  
><em>

_[Bridge]_

_Go run, run, run,_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear, yeah,  
><em>

How true… when he left, at first all I could do was watch him disappear in my head. It would repeat in such a way that one would believe that I was playing a broken record… in my head!

_Go run, run, run,_

_Yeah it's a long way down,_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here.  
><em>

It is true… I have come a long way ever since… going back, even if I want to, would be hard…

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper, Oh,_

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground.  
><em>

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!  
><em>

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!  
><em>

"Bells… _Bells_! What are you doing?" Miley asked.

I silently handed over the paper… she took it and read through it… once… twice.

"It's amazing," she whispered.

I simply nodded.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I miss them Miles… so much that it hurts. But being with them is even worse. Why me? What wrong did I do?" I asked, helplessly.

She wiped my tears and said, "Bella… it's not your fault… it's their's… _his_. Why cry over something that you can't control? Huh? Shh hun… shh," she held me as she spoke.

I went on… I couldn't stop them. After a while, when I was just calmed…

"Bella… you do know that you're a Halfling right? You do need to hunt 'coz oddly enough, your eyes are now darkish brown."

I nodded… and finally could speak without a shaky voice I asked her a favor…

"Could you make a tune for this when I'm out? I want to start working on it…"

"Sure!" she said brightly. I mustered a brave smile and went on for my first hunt.

I jumped out of the window and landed gracefully in the world of darkness. As I landed, I felt something move on my head. I leaned over on the nearby puddle and saw that I had my wig on _even now_. I went on and removed it and kept it in a nearby thick bush.

Our (Miley's and my) room was thankfully on the backside of the hotel. That gave a beautiful scene of wilderness that I never knewLondonhad.

In my periphery, I saw some movement... it might just be a squirrel or something, _starting with something small might even be a good idea_... I bent over and I had the shock of my life...

* * *

><p><strong>All songs used are on my profile!<strong>

****You see the review hyperlink under this sentence?****

**CLICK IT!**


End file.
